PMD Return of Darkness
by EpicRandy
Summary: Hundreds of years after the events of PMD1 and 2 a evil is rising again. The Pokemon world once again needs the help of a hero. Summary super-sucks. Just Read and Drop a Review. (This is not a sequel, it is completely unrelated to my other story.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Randy: Hey guys, I decided to start a little story, sooo... Enjoy!**** Read and Review, please leave constructive critisism if you dislike something about the story. I am not quiting PMD Legend Of The Guardians, I just need to think about it, it feels too rushed to me.**

**I just ask anyone who reads, just bear with me as it proggresses, and if yah dont like it leave a review, tell me whats wrong. Enjoy teh story!**

**Ven's P.O.V**

***yawn* **

"I awoke In my hammock hanging limply from a tree. Yawing I grabbed my bag and slid down. I walked toward a small stream and brushed my teeth, washed my face, the usual. After I was done, I got up and began walking. In case you didn't know, my name's Ven, I'm an average 14-year-old with brown hair and 5''10. Except, I'm exploring the world! It's fun, not having a worry or a care. Pulling out an old rusty compass I looked north.

"New Day, new adventure" I said as I jogged away.

My plan or agenda, of the day was to simply explore and enjoy the nature around me. I have been doing this for a while, I knew how to survive. As for my past? I don't like to think about it. Its in the past, right?

I was torn from my thoughts by a shack in the distance.

"Thats odd, didn't know there were Stores around here." I said as I jogged to it.

There was and frail, old man dressed in a tee shirt and cargos, with pink sunglasses. I glanced around the shop. There were lots of things. Books, Gems, Neclaces, Rings, and various Dolls and Toys. My eyes however, fixated on an cool looking pocket watch on his top shelf. It was gold and was engraved with the design of an Eevee.

"Anythin caught ya eye Mister?" He said.

"Yea, actually, can I see that watch?" I asked.

"Sure! Here ya go, that'll run ya... about 6 poke." He said.

Opening it up I looked at the interior. It was engraved with odd swirls and on the top part was actually a compass. Flipping the lid to look at the compass closer, It looked brand new. I handed it back to the man who looked at me quizzically.

"Not gonna buy it?" He asked.

I gestured to my empty wallet "I'm broke."

He looked at me for a second before handing it to me.

"Keep it lad, it's been on this here shelf for weeks." He said.

"Sweet, thanks man!" I said.

"Dont thank me, it was nuthun'."

I threw away the old compass and looked at the pocket watch.

(**TIME SKIP~Night Time)**

I began to look for a place to sleep. That tree I slept at was uncomfortable. I saw a field in the distance and set up camp. Pulling out two rocks, gathered some twiggs and some other rocks, took out my sleeping bag, and changed my clothes.

**Click-Click-FWOOSH!**

"Finally..." I groaned.

Sitting by the fire, I grabbed a piece of bread from my bag, some dried fruits, and a bottle of water. Man I loved those PokeCentres, they're just like free supermarkets.

After eating I put out the fire and snuggled into my sleeping bag, gripping the pocket watch. I fell into a deep sleep.

I glanced around and found myself in a hazy room. It was pulsating different colors and constantly wavered in shape.

_What if I told you there was a world inhabited by only Pokémon? And that I could take you to it? Would you go?_

"I guess not much for me here."

_I just want to ask you a couple of questions..._

"Um OK."

_Would you save the world now, If it was in peril from great powers? _

"Without a doubt, if i could help I would."

_What if it meant your life, would you still save a corrupt, destroyed world? Could you see through its dirt and grime and appreciate its inner beauty?_

"... Yes corrupt as it is, all life is precious... for it to go to waste when I know I could change it... I would."

_You are offered a choice of two gifts. __Which one will you take? Big, or Small?_

"Small, big isn't always better."

_You see someone being bullied, what do you do?_

"I tell them to stop picking on him or her.

_Last question, If you could have any power. Any at all what would it be?_

"Deffinently knowledge. I want to be able to not just know but understand as well."

_Well, that's it... safe travels. _

I suddenly felt really dizzy before I fell however I saw a hazy figure floating over me.

_Good Luck... You'll Need It._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Randy: I'm back with another chapter! Thanks to Aquatic for reviewing! **

**(Minor Swearing... If you really care...) PLease excuse the chapter length!**

**(Ventus' P.O.V)**

I awoke to the sound of crashing waves. I got up dizzily but began to stumble, everything was so hazy. I rubbed my eye but quickly sneezed because of something tickling my nose. I glanced down at my hand to see it wasn't a hand... but a paw. My eyes widened and I screamed. I slowly opened my eyes hoping I was dreaming but, I wasn't.

"What the- How the- Oh my god." I looked around frantically, where was my tent? Or my bag, nothing was there! To top it off I was on a damned beach! The only possession I had, was that pocket watch the man from yesterday gave me, laying in the sand.

"Ugh... I need some water." I walked over to the water and glanced down.

"A- An Eevee! Why am I an Eevee!? This is so fucking weird... Maybe that dream actually meant something." I thought scratched the tuft of fur on my head looking back in the water I realized the only thing that remained the same from my human body was my eyes, they were still purple.

Well I guess this is a new start for me... But where do I go... Is there something I'm supposed to do? Argh... This is so stupid.

I lay on the soft sand groaned.

I glanced at the pocket watch. It had to be of some significance seeing as it was the only item that came with me to the "Pokémon World" with me. Grabbing it by the chain with a lot of effort I managed to get around my neck.

"Why are you here?" I looked up to see an angry looking... what is this pokemon?I looked around to see that my compass was glowing. Before I could react the glow faded and the color returned.

"I said why are you here!?" He was now growling.

I shrugged. "I dunno."

"Heh. This is my turf. Get off now." He said angrily.

"Uhh this is a beach, and your a-... Houndoom! Aren't you a Fire type?" I said.

His anger flared, and he began to breathe deeply. Suddenly the pocket watch around my neck glowed again and the color faded. He launched a plume of flames which seem to move incredibly slow. Still not fully adjusted to my body, I rolled over. The flames continued to move slowly as I got up and quickly began to run... or attempt to. I saw his eye slowly watch me run. He slowly clamped his mouth shut and began to turn around. Then the color began to come back and he began to give chase, faster too.

Almost tripping over my feet for the umpteenth time I glanced back to see him gaining up.

"Whats wrong hatching? Daddy didn't teach ya to run! Its been so long since I had I nice fresh Eevee... a shiny one at that!" He yelled behind me, leaping forward he clamped down on my back leg. I quickly kicked him in the eye and he let go.

"Ah shit..." I tried to run but it was really hard.

I stopped trying to run and tried to focus on the footing. Slowly my form got better and I began to run faster, but still with a lot of pain. Now the Houndoom was at a safe distance.

"Dammit! A runt like you aint worth this chase! I'll just eat a freaking fish... Just don't come back around here if you know whats good for ya!" The Houndoom said as he walked back to the beach.

I managed to drag myself to a nearby tree. Then I began to black out.

**Sparky's P.O.V **

I walked through the woods slowly I was so nice to get out. Between all the mayhem about the secret "Uprising" and other bullshit, the guild had been giving my team hell. So much so that our 4th member Crystal left. She was so nice, all she wanted to do is help... I stopped dead in my tracks as an all to familiar scent reached my nose.

"Blood... and it's fresh..." I began to follow the scent and saw a Eevee laying on next to a tree. It's eyes we closed.

"Oh, Man." I said.

I quickly ran back to the guild.

"Please make it..." I said wearily.

I reached the guild rather quickly and ran in. I ran into the Guildmaster's office, and boy was he mad as hell.

"HOW DARE YOU BARGE IN HERE-"

"*huff* Eevee *huff* bleeding out in Applewood Forest."

The Alakazam's eyes widened.

"Get the medics." He said to the Sceptile next to him.

"Yes Guildmaster." The Sceptile left hastily.

"Sparky... return to your quarters." The Guildmaster said.

"Aww come on its sooo borin-"

"Go!" The Guildmaster yelled his eyes flashing blue as I was tossed out the room and the door was shut.

I got up and walked away... I hoped the Eevee survived. Walking down the staircase I walked down the dimly lit corridor. Coming upon my team door, I quickly looked it over. It had the word Legends scratched into the wood. I pushed it open.

I plopped down on the nest-like bed that the guild provided each team member.

"*Sigh* Sooooo Bored... where are they?" I lay on the ground with my head on my paws, my other team members, Scarlet and Smokey were on a mission. THe dungeon was 2 only, so we played tick tak toe for it. I of course lost.

"Maybe they got that Eevee to the infirmary... nothing else to do here, Ill just see if it made it."

I made my way down the corridor to the staircase, the only thing lighting my path was the star-like appendage on the end of my tail.

**Ven's P.O.V**

"Ugh..." I got up to see I was on a soft bed. To my left was my pocket watch laying next to me. I tried to grab it but found I lacked the strength.

"Nice to see your up." I looked to the source of the voice to see a Sceptile sitting in a chair next to me.

I glanced in his direction but remained silent.

"May I ask how you met a Houndoom in Applewood Forest?" He said leering at me.

Glaring back at him I spoke calmly. "I was on a beach and he attacked me."

"Hm. I assume your new around here, correct?"

I nodded.

"Well the Houndoom you met is known as Luther, and you my friend are lucky to live."

"Well, thanks for the save, now if, you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave." I said nervously as I regained the strength to stand.

"Heh, it's not that simple. You see, that little patch up on your leg cost supplies, supplies cost money." He said slowly.

"I don't know if you can tell but I have no money."

"Then my friend you will have to work for us." The Sceptile chuckled.

I resisted the urged to groan.

"How long do I have to "work", huh" I asked now sitting up.

"A week give or take." He said.

"So what type of work is this."

"You will be joining a team right here at the guild!" He said gleefully.

"When do I start?"

"Follow me." He said.

"One moment." I said as I struggled to put on the pocket watch.

After a couple of minutes I figured out how to maneuver my paws to grasp the chain and put it around my neck.

"Done?" He said.

"Yup."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Randy: Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing Aquatic, and to all who read this please review! (Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.) **

**They updates on this story will probably be slow because I don't want this to end up like my other story rushed an all. **

**Ven's P.O.V**

We walked through the dark, dimly lit corridor. I was in a state of awe, because as a human this corridor would most likely be black, where in my eyes it seemed to be sufficiently lit.

"So, Eevee I didn't catch your name, unless your real name is Eevee." The Sceptile said looking at me.

"My name's Ventus, yours?" I said looking back at him.

"My name is Blade... You know you have quite the odd name for an Eevee." The Sceptile said chuckling.

"What? How is it weird?" I asked.

"Sounds... human." He chuckled.

"How would you know human names?" I said looking back at him.

"You've never heard the legends?" Blade said looking baffled.

"Nope." I said looking at him.

"Well, I'll tell you another time," Blade said.

We stopped.

"I am going to discuss your team placement with the guildmaster. I suggest you bathe, the blood stains on your white fur are quite...unappealing. The bathing rooms are straight down the hall on the right." Blade paused. "I will speak to you. soon" he said as he ruffled the tuft of fur on my head.

Following the directions that Blade gave me, I arrived in a large pool-like area. The water was warm and there were little stands that would spray shampoo on four-legged pokemon like me. I stepped on the grated surface and looked at the stand. There were different shampoos and soaps, but they were written in an odd language. So I sniffed the bottles.

"This smells like trees... *sniff* ooh blueberry!" I bit the lid of the jar which had a handle accustomed for jaws. There was a small hole that I could pour the shampoo in. Pulling the lid, a nozzle popped up and I used it to pour it in the hole.

"Eww... I got shampoo in my mouth..."

The stand vibrated and it sprayed the shampoo. I went to shallow end of the pool and jumped in. It was ankle length so I didn't have to worry about swimming.

The washing part was surprisingly easy, when I was done I walked out and shook myself dry.

"Whew, that was pretty fun no-wonder pokemon do it. I am kind dizzy though."

I walked out the bathing area and back into the hallway until I bumped into someone.

"Yeowch!" I yelled. For some reason I got a huge static shock from bumping into the pokemon.

"Oops my bad... my fur usually does that when I touch somethin' wet." He said.

"Good to know..." I said looking at him.

"Hey aren't you- BWAHAHA!" The blue and black pokemon toppled over and fell laughing.

"Whats so funny!?" I said glaring at him.

"I-its your fur! You look like a giant Jumpluff cotton ball!" He said still laughing.

I was about to say something back when I realized his fur was frizzy like mine.

"Heh, well your not doing much better yourself!" I said chuckling.

He looked himself over before patting himself down, I did the same.

"Your that Eevee! The one I saw at the woods yesterday!" He said.

"Oh, that was you who found me? Thanks, my name's Ventus but you can just call me Ven." I said.

"Thats a funny name. My name's Sparky! Member of Team Legends!" He said showing me a little badge with a star and two wings.

"Why does everyone think my name's funny?!" I said slightly annoyed.

"Most pokemon are named by what describe them, like Snow, or Ember. I thought you name would be along the lines of Silver, or Frost, yah know, because your fur is silver and white." Sparky explained.

"Oh. If you don't mind me asking, what pokemon are you?" I said.

"I'm a Shinx! My kind is rare around here, just like yours! I haven't seen a real life Eevee before! Well I've seen them in books, hey shouldn't you be brown?" Sparky asked.

"Uh... I dunno."

"Thats because Ventus here is a "shiny", which means he color is different from the normal pokemon of his species."

We jumped at the deep voice that came of nowhere. I turned around to see Blade walking to us.

"Oh, hey Blade" I said.

"Hello Ventus and Sparky. I've come to tell you some great news" he said as he handed me a piece of paper.(Or is it pawed?I'll just go with handed.)

"I uh... I cant...read." I said looking at the handwriting.

"You can't read poke'runes!?" Sparky said shocked. (um im not sure if that's the name of the writing mentioned in the official PMD, but if it isn't please let me know in the review section, or pm me.)

"No. I never learned." I said.

"Oh, well I'll read it then." Blade said.

"Welcome to the guild, Ventus. I pleased to tell you that you are officially in the team "LEGENDS." In this box is your exploration bag, a map that will show you where ever you are when you are, a team scarf, and your team badge, when you press the button in the middle it'll automatically return you to your team room. May your time here bring us great fortune.

~ Guildmaster."

"Cool." I took the bag from Blade and slipped it over my shoulder, the strap under my pocket watch.

"Yay! Your in my team! Come on, I show ya around!" Sparky said as he ran off.

The layout of the guild was rather, confusing at first, it consisted of 5 floors and had 4 exit/entrances on the top the holes in the shell acting as exit/entrances. It was built in the shape of a giant squirtle shell, a flag was on top of it that read "Alakazam's Exploration Guild". The exits/entrances were all guarded and could be locked down if needed. The first two floors were in the shell-like building but the rest were under ground. The other floors were reached via stairs or climbing the ladder. On the first floor, the job board, meeting room, and infirmary were located. The second floor had the library, and recreational room, and training room. The third floor was the normal to silver ranked team rooms. The fourth floor held the gold and higher ranked rooms. And the fifth floor was the mess hall. From the outside the bulky building took up 1/4 of the town.

I slumped over in the bed Sparky made for me.

"Jeez, I thought the nest would be more... prickly." I said laying down.

"Hehe, that's because of my secret ingredient! There's a huge meadow in Applewood forest that has all kinds of stuff! Especially large amounts of cotton, I just bring it to the local tailors and they make these huge layers of cotton. All I do is stuff the beds." He said gleefully.

I glanced around the room, and looked at the other beds.

"Geez this bed is 5 feet!" I said looking at the enormous bed.

"Oh, that's for our team member Scarlett, she's a Dratini, but she's still kinda big." Sparky said laying down on his bed which was to the right of mine.

"Excuse me, who are you calling big? I am very light for a Dratini... Who's the Eevee?" Scarlett said as she floated into the room with a Vulpix, who I assumed was Smokey on her back.

"Oh that's Ven! He's on our team!" Sparky said jumping up and down.

"Hey your shiny like me" she said placing Smokey on a bed to the left of me.

It was then I realized she was pink.

I simply nodded my head in response.

"Are you Smokey?" I said looking at the Vulpix to my left.

Her cheeks turned a dark shade of red as she looked at Sparky.

"I told you to stop telling pokemon that was my name! Sorry about that, my _name _is Rose." She said embarrassed.

"Where'd you get Smokey from Sparky? That doesn't sound like Rose at all..." I said looking at Sparky.

Sparky was about to speak when Rose put a bunch of hay from the bed in his mouth.

Looking at me she said, "Thats a story for another day."

**A/N**

**Randy: And CUT! Alright everyone see yah next week! Hey! Extra! Get the other characters... we gotta update the other story!**

**Oh, please let me know how the story is! Leave a Reiview and you just might speed up update time ;D **

**P.S I need a new name for the story and some OCs! If you got a idea, PM me or drop a review!**

**~ EpicRandy **


End file.
